


Pierukku

by adawinry



Category: Angelo (Band), D'espairsRay, Jrock, THE MICRO HEAD 4N'S
Genre: Comedy, Food, Japan, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Romance, Strawberries, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: "Pierukku" is D'espairsRay's way to say Polish word "pierogi".(It's old story from 2013, that's why Ricky is here, not Ameno or even Nimo.)
Relationships: Karyu/Zero (D'espairsRay), Kazuya/Ricky (THE MICRO HEAD 4N'S)
Kudos: 1





	Pierukku

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/123647.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

"Tsu, Tsu, Tsu!" Zero hanged on Tsukasa's arm. "Let's order pierukku!"

"Zero, get away from me." Tsukasa pushed away Zero to a safe distance. "I'm not Karyu to let you touch me that way."

"Could someone explain what's "pierukku"?" asked Ricky, sitting by one of the tables.

"It's a delicious dough with a delicious filling and it's just delicious." explained Zero, with his arms supporting his head.

"He's always like that?" Kazuya pointed to bassist, who started to swing on his chair with a delighted face.

"Only when he hears about pierukku or Polish vodka." explained Tsukasa, opening the menu.

"Oh, pierukku!" Zero looked from behind Tsukasa's arm. "Tsu, look! A plate of pierukku! Let's order all kinds of fillings!"

"Wait." Tsukasa sighed and pulled out his phone, then called somewhere. "Here, talk."

Zero took the cellphone from him and went on and on about dumplings' fillings, which went untill the waiter didn't bring them their food.

"Pierukku!" Zero put away the phone with such force it fell apart.

"Can I hit him with a chair?" asked Shun, looking at Zero devouring the dumplings.

"Don't worry, he'll order another plate and we'll don't have to worry about him for some time." answered Tsukasa, putting together his phone.

" I hope so." sighed Ricky, eating his dumplings with strawberry and whipped cream.

"You're not hungry?" asked Shun.

"What?" asked Ricky.

"Give me this." Kazuya took away his fork and lifted half of a dumpling with it. "Ricky, Ricky, plane is landing."

Zero stopped eating his dumplings and everyone else started to laugh. Ricky looked at Kazuya with confusion and took back his fork.

" I'll manage." he said, going back to eating his dumplings.

"Karyu let himself be feed." Zero reminded Tsukasa. "Remember?"

"Karyu, my dear Zero, was madly in love with you." reminded him Tsukasa.

Ricky chocked.

"How about door?" Shun showed the exit to Ricky and Kazuya. "Now. Go back in five minutes or don't go back at all."

"Let's go." Kazuya grabbed Ricky's sleeve and pulled him up from his chair.

Zero waited for a while, then he stormed for the window.

"Not yet." he said after a while. "Not yet. Wait a moment, yes! He kissed him!"

"Thank you for telling us about it." Tsukasa laughted. "Go back to the table. Ricky will kill you if he'll know."

"What if I'll tell him it was cute how he stood on his toes to kiss Kazu?" asked Zero.

"What?" Shun turned around surprised. "Out shorty built up courage to do this?"

"Zero, sit. Shun, be quiet." ordered Tsukasa.

"Tsu, they're going somewhere." said Zero. "Tsu, they left. Tsu?"

"Yes?"

"Can I eat their portions?"

Thukasa laughted and Shun hit his face with his palm.

Zero didn't pay attention to them. He was too busy eating vocalist's dumplings.

The end


End file.
